


LIAR

by charito_ (ChickenNoodles)



Series: Series of TWICE One Shot Stories (Compilation) [8]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, LIAR is on wattpad!, Multi, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, after work, chou tzuyu - Freeform, minatozaki sana - Freeform, please be on legal age when reading this, sana succeeded on her plan, thanks to the thirst trap, this is my first smut please bear with me, tzuyu is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_
Summary: "Stop resisting, Tzu," Sana whispers to her ear. Her hands traveling from Tzuyu's shoulders down to her arms and then slowly snaking them onto her waist.A Continuation to Hot Chocolate (SaTzu One Shot)
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Series of TWICE One Shot Stories (Compilation) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091519
Kudos: 25





	LIAR

**Author's Note:**

> RATING: Mature/Explicit 
> 
> LIAR is already available on Wattpad!
> 
> \------
> 
> SaTzu One Shot

The skies began to turn from bright orange to a darker shade of blue as the sun started to set in the horizon for the day and it was time for Tzuyu to go home. It was one heck of a day, all thanks to her girlfriend.

Before she enters the passcode on the door of their apartment, her phone chimed as she received a message. She multitasked on opening both the door and the message she got. Without looking where to walk, her feet navigated through their apartment and while she reads the message, her body automatically drops her bag and removes her scarf.

**_Sana: Dinner is at the table, I'm at the shower._ **

Tzuyu raised her head and went straight for the kitchen, and there she found a freshly cooked meal on the table. She approached the table to admire the set-up and took a few photos of it before posting on her Instagram Story.

After what felt like satisfaction from taking photographs of the food, she went to their room to change into much more comfortable clothes. But to her surprise, Sana was already in the room.

Tzuyu stopped by the door when she saw Sana picking clothes from their closet, her gaze went from Sana's feet up to her head.

She gulped.

It was imaginary, I assure you, but Tzuyu felt like her throat was dry and the feeling of "dehydration" made her to swallow her own saliva.

"Oh," Sana said in her surprise—acting as if she was really surprised. "You're home already, I didn't noticed." She nonchalantly said and continued to rummage for clothes.

Tzuyu ignored her comment and opened the other part of the cabinet to look for her clothes. Sana was humming a song, trying to get the attention of the taller girl, to which she half succeeds. The taller girl was stealing glances from the girl beside her, not looking at Sana directly but to the exposed skin of hers.

Sana was just covered in a white towel, water droplets running down her neck and down to her chest, and even on her legs. The towel that was wrapped around her was able to give away the sexy curves of the older girl.

Her white skin made Tzuyu's thoughts to go haywire as she wanted to mark them.

_Oh god, no._ Tzuyu told herself and tried to push the thoughts away. She turned her attention back to the insides of her cabinet in a _fast_ manner.

When Sana finally decided what to wear, she went on to the bed and laid the clothes on it.

"How was work?" Sana asks. The question made Tzuyu to straighten up. She made a fake coughing sound, trying to mask the sound she made from choking on the air she breathed.

Without seeing each other's reactions, Sana was smirking while she pretends to get herself dressed. She knew that the question made Tzuyu to remember what happened back at work, all thanks to the thirst trap.

"I-It was fine, I g-guess." Tzuyu answered reluctantly. Little did she know, Sana was already on the move to accomplish what she had started.

"You sounded like as if you don't work there," Sana replies, hinting the panic-arising feeling on her girlfriend.

"It was great!" Tzuyu replied quickly. She cursed under her breath as she realized how she is slowly falling in Sana's plan. "More dogs came in and they were all lovely." Tzuyu said in a calm manner, if it can still be called calm.

"That sounds fun," Sana subtlety giggles. "Did you enjoy the hot chocolate?"

As Tzuyu was about to close the cabinet's doors, she froze in her feet when she heard the question.

"That was very lovely of you sending me a flask," Tzuyu answered as she began to remove her hoodie and change into a comfortable shirt.

"I was asking about the hot chocolate," Sana said, her voice getting firm. "And why are you changing there?"

"What?"

"Your clothes are here," Sana said. Sana always prepares Tzuyu's clothes when she gets home from work and lay it on the bed. A simple gesture from the older girl as she wants her lover to be in comfortable clothes as soon as possible from a long day from work.

The truth is, Tzuyu doesn't want to look at Sana, for she will definitely be a prey to the trap that her girlfriend had prepared.

Tzuyu slowly turns her back, and there she saw Sana, sitting on the edge of their bed with her legs crossed. By the looks that Sana gives, Tzuyu definitely fell for her trap.

But the taller girl bravely ignored the stares that Sana was giving her—she tried her best, I think. She successfully approached the bed and finally removing her hoodie and her inner shirt. Just as when Tzuyu was about to put a shirt on, she felt cold fingers running down her back. The sensation sent an electrifying feeling down her spine. She didn't noticed how Sana stood up from the bed and walked behind her.

"Stop resisting, Tzu," Sana whispers to her ear. Her hands traveling from Tzuyu's shoulders down to her arms and then slowly snaking them onto her waist.

Tzuyu's breath hitched and she was starting to feel hot on the inside. The way her girlfriend whispers on her ears and how her soft pair of hands grazes on her skin was beginning to send her over the edge.

"I know you liked the video," Sana continued to murder Tzuyu's ear by whispering to it. Then she proceeded to plant soft kisses on the younger's shoulders and up to her neck. Tzuyu turns around to face Sana.

"I-I don't," Tzuyu responded, letting it completely slip off her lips as a lie. Sana didn't reacted nor replied, but she took a step forward, forcefully making Tzuyu to sit on the bed. She leaned forward, only stopping at Tzuyu's ear to whisper something.

"Liar," Sana smirked and then made her girlfriend to lie on the bed and kissing her aggressively. Sana's fingers ran down Tzuyu's exposed abdomen, touching what seems like heaven. It took a few moments before Tzuyu responded to the kiss, feeling the softness of her lover’s lips before biting Sana’s lower lip which made her to gasp sharply. The taller girl took the opportunity to slip her tongue to her girlfriend’s mouth.

Sana didn't protest, as she let Tzuyu do her thing with her tongue. While Tzuyu's hand was resting on Sana's hip, grasping it firmly but not squeezing it, just yet. A soft moan that escaped from Sana was a signal for the both of them to pull apart to catch some air.

"Maybe I am a liar," Tzuyu whispers and in an instant, Sana was already underneath her. Her swift moves always surprises Sana, but needless to say, she liked it.

Tzuyu leaned down again, connecting their lips. While Sana had her arms cling to the younger's neck while she was on the move of marking every inch of Sana's skin. The kiss went lower, with Tzuyu's lips invading Sana's neck, shoulders and eventually her collarbone.

"I bet you won't be needing this," Tzuyu said and removed the white towel around her girlfriend. Before her eyes was something she would be thankful from the gods, they have blessed her with their creation that surpasses perfection.

Tzuyu then proceeded to leave wet kisses on Sana's neck down to her chest, and eventually sucking on it, making sure she had the first mark in bright red. For a minute or two, Tzuyu made sure to leave red marks and bite marks on Sana's neck and chest.

The taller girl had her hand feel her girlfriend's skin before cupping and playing with Sana's breasts.

"Ah~" Sana moaned huskily as Tzuyu began to use her tongue on the older's hard nipples. As Sana's both hands are free, one of them clenched the sheets of the bed while the other did it on Tzuyu's hair.

"Ah, fuck." She moaned again. Her tone and voice was on the verge of desperate calls, she wanted to be fucked. So Tzuyu will grant her wish, but not yet.

The younger held two fingers and pressed it against her girlfriend's throbbing center. A small smirk emerged from Tzuyu's lips when she figured that Sana was already wet, and a muffled whimper came out from the latter which caught Tzuyu's attention.

"You’re that needy, huh?" Tzuyu says and pressed her fingers even more. Sana had to bite her lower lip just so she could suppress a moan.

Tzuyu leaned down, nibbling on Sana's earlobe, making the latter groan.

"Tell me, what do you want?" Tzuyu whispered. It was enough to send a shiver down Sana's spine. "What does a bad girl like you want?" Those words were turning Sana on in the cruellest way. It was torturous, yet she wanted more.

Sana wasn’t able to utter what she wants when the younger retrieved her fingers, the wetness from Sana's throbbing center draped her fingers. She wanted to protest and be on with it, not that Tzuyu just kept teasing her.

"Do you want this?" Tzuyu asked, raising her draped fingers and Sana nodded, in such need. Tzuyu presented her wet fingers just before her girlfriend's lips.

"Lick it," she said. Sana obliged.

Watching Sana licking her fingers made Tzuyu's stomach to churn and slowly feeling the wetness beneath her. She then positions her other thigh in between Sana's legs, teasing her while she pressed it on her wet center. Sana felt the contact and began grinding on her own hips on Tzuyu's thigh.

Her moans were getting louder and louder, and it feels like music to Tzuyu's ears. After Sana had finished her business with her girlfriend's fingers, the taller girl smirked.

"Good girl," Tzuyu praised. But Sana ignored the remark as she continued grinding herself on Tzuyu's thigh. Her breathing was getting heavier and desperation was painted on her face.

She watched as Sana was feeling herself on her thigh, the noise she makes whenever it makes contact with her sensitive center turns Tzuyu even more. She wanted to fuck her already but her mind says to be patient.

“Ah~ Tzuyu-ah,” Sana moans her name, hips grinding harder than before. “Please,” she says as she grips on the sheets even tighter making her knuckles turn white.

But Tzuyu stayed still, “please what?”

Breathing heavily, the older girl did her best to compose words despite the pleasure she is feeling and instead of a reply, lustful moans flies out of her lips.

“Please, Tzuyu-ah.” She breathes.

All ever Tzuyu heard was moans and her name being called in such a manner. She knows how needy her girlfriend is, especially on this state. She liked it every time she lets Sana beg for what she wanted. She wanted to see her tear up, begging to be ruined like what she did to her on their previous sessions.

Tzuyu leans down, clutches Sana’s hair slightly. “Oh, beg for it, _darling_.”

Sana changed the rhythm on how she grinds her hips on Tzuyu’s thigh, it has become slow and hard yet it was agonizing on her part as she wanted the taller girl with longer fingers to be inside her.

“Please, babe, fuck me.” Sana finally breathes out, her voice cracking and maybe a few more teasing and Sana will begin to tear up. Tzuyu smirked at what seemed to be like a show for her, she enjoyed watching Sana begging for what she needed the most. She removed her thigh and replaced them, finally, with her fingers.

Sana gasped. "Fuck."

Tzuyu moved in a slow pace, letting Sana adjust even if her own saliva acted as a lubricant. With each stroke, moans escapes from Sana's lips which made Tzuyu to lean down and silence the older by kissing her.

"Babe, f-faster.... Ah~," Sana's words are getting airy and needy. "Fuck.... p-please." And her words are becoming limited to profanities. Tzuyu complied and went on a faster pace. By doing so, louder moans and eventually groans filled the room. She leaned in again for a kiss but she wasn't sure if Sana responded with her kiss as she was slowly being filled with pleasure.

To release the pleasure she feels, Sana scraped Tzuyu's back. The younger hissed as for sure it will leave red marks and it will sting when she takes a shower after.

"You love putting me in tight situations, huh?" Tzuyu huskily said, pertaining to the thirst trap Sana sent while she was at work. Then she purposely pulled her fingers out, and instant disappointment flashed on Sana's face.

Instead of a reply, Sana was catching her breath. Tzuyu was expecting for an apology, and when she doesn't get it, she pressed a finger on Sana's clit. A whimper escaped from the latter.

"Babe, I'm waiting." Tzuyu said and began a circling motion with her finger on her clit. Sana hates being teased when she's already feeling it, but she loves it when Tzuyu does it on her.

"I-I'm sorry," Sana answers. Then she suddenly felt a soft and hot tongue touch her needy center.

"Fuck!" Sana exclaims and then it was followed by a loud and airy moan.

"See? It’s not that hard," Tzuyu said after slowly licking the wetness on Sana. She continued using her tongue on her girlfriend, Sana even wrapped her legs on Tzuyu's head for more contact.

"Babe.... Ah.... Fuck.... I'm c-close," Sana moans. When Tzuyu heard it, she pulled away instantly and replaced it with her fingers. Doing it in a fast pace to help her girlfriend reach her climax. Sana was already breathing heavily and decent words were already incoherent and a series of profanities only echoed through the room.

"Babe.... I-I'm c-coming!" Sana exclaimed as her walls began to tighten around Tzuyu's fingers. Sana's nails dug on her girlfriend's back and Tzuyu feels like it’s going to bleed anytime soon.

"Babe! .... Ah, fuck!" Sana exclaimed a little louder when she finally reached her climax. Tzuyu pulled her fingers out and watched how her girlfriend catch her breath with her eyes closed.

Once the older girl was finally able to calm down and catch her breath, Tzuyu leaned for a kiss, a soft and passionate kiss before going down and uses her tongue to clean the mess she made on Sana. Soft moans still escaped Sana's lips while Tzuyu was busy licking her center.

Once she's done, she climbed up to meet Sana's forehead and planted a soft kiss. Sana loves how Tzuyu's so caring every time they finished having sex, because Tzuyu would always bring some towel drenched in warm water. She would eventually wipe Sana down there and even her thighs and legs.

"The hot chocolate was great," Tzuyu says, breaking the silence between them. "I love it."

The comment made Sana to smile as her heart was filled with happiness. Nothing beats the feeling of getting compliments and praises from the love of your life.

"Where are you going?" Sana asks when she saw Tzuyu going out of the room.

"The food had gotten cold," she answers and Sana just laughed it off.

"Stay here for a while, we can re-heat it later." Sana replied with her arms wide open, asking for a cuddle.

Tzuyu just shook her head due to her girlfriend's clinginess. Along the way, she picked up her hoodie on the floor and made Sana wear it before pulling the covers and trapping the older girl in her arms.

"Did you liked the video?" Sana asks again. Tzuyu lets out a breathy laugh before answering.

"Maybe," She said. "But please don't ever do it again, I can't concentrate at work." She begs which made Sana to laugh her heart out.

**Author's Note:**

> To find LIAR on Wattpad, my name there is @for2yeonforSaTzu
> 
> \------
> 
> ~ All the love from Doc and Charito! Follow us on our writing acc: @DocCharitofics on twitter!
> 
> Follow me on my stantwt/kpoptwt: @potatowsupreme
> 
> Link to my other KPOP works and fanfics: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_/works
> 
> ~ 안녕, 감사합니다 annyeong, gamsahabnida


End file.
